


But his eyes...

by heavenxme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: Aziraphale發現Crowley的眼睛會因情緒而轉變。這讓他知道了一些挺有意思的事情。他大概不會讓Crowley知道這件事。





	But his eyes...

Crowley的眼睛非常漂亮。  
當然，Aziraphale知道他絕對不能把這句話說出口。  
先不說Head Office跟Almighty絕對不會喜歡聽到這句話出自於自己（等等，也許Almighty不介意？也許自己會這樣想也是…part of the ineffable plan？）…甚至Crowley都會勃然大怒。

但那對眼睛……

Crowley常常擺出玩世不恭態度面對世界，但他可能沒注意到，自己的眼睛會隨著情緒轉變。  
Aziraphale在幾千年前就發現了這件事，但他從來沒告訴過Crowley。

當他舒適且放鬆…例如在Aziraphale的舊書店聚會時，Crowley會拿下那黑色的太陽眼鏡。金黃色的虹膜會縮成圓型，甚至連細細的瞳孔都有些圓柔，看起來更像…所謂「人類的眼睛」。  
那對眼睛看起來柔和且愉快──通常是因為他們說了些什麼愚蠢到令人發笑的話、或是一些最好別給天堂地獄任何一方聽到的言論。  
  
但當他緊張或憤怒…與悲傷，例如當他們為了某些無法取得共識的議題而爭執時，Crowley表面上看起來很冷靜，但他的眼睛卻不是這樣表現的。  
金色會張狂的溢出本來的虹膜區位，席捲他整個眼球表面，只剩下中間緊縮的黑色細瞳，看起來可怕卻…邪魅。  
每一次Aziraphale對他的提議說「不！」、每一次Aziraphale或許驚慌或憤怒地從他們的爭執中走開、每一次Aziraphale提起他們是「不同邊的」……  
Crowley的眼睛從來無法隱藏那些。

好吧，至少我不是唯一一個失去理智（losing shit）的人。  
有時候看著Crowley的眼睛張顯出他的內心風暴，Aziraphale會這樣想。即使有那麼一點覺得對不起Crowley與自己的…良心。

但那對眼睛…氣憤之餘，那美麗仍讓人難以轉移視線。  
即使除了Aziraphale ，大概沒有人（包括Crowley自己）會同意。

  
「你看什麼？天使？」  
「…沒什麼。」  
書店裡，褪去墨鏡的Crowley打量著Aziraphale臉上的微笑。  
有什麼不太對勁，但他說不太出來是什麼。  
這感覺超怪的…他不喜歡。

喔喔，他的眼睛又…  
天使忍不住對著那對緩慢被金黃佔據的眼睛發笑。  
  
「…你知道你笑得超詭異的嗎，你還記得你是個天使吧？」快把你那個詭異的笑臉弄掉，你的神聖笑容呢？  
「嗯哼…我想你是對的。」

……你真的有在聽嗎？

覺得自己被敷衍的Crowley不滿地瞇起眼睛，「你有時候真的挺渾蛋的，你知道吧？」  
而你有時候真是驚人的迷人……咳，這可不能說出來給他罵。「Well，你是怎麼說來著…在我內心深處，是個『值得交識、十足的王八蛋』？」  
「…Shut up。」

Crowley咕噥著轉開頭，而Aziraphale看著他，笑意更深。

「Crowley。」  
「What?」  
「你第一次找我搭話的時候⋯⋯你是不是很緊張？」  
…嘶嘶什什麼？「緊張…為什麼？不過就是想在未來交手以前打個招呼…緊張什麼？」  
  
不，不可能，Aziraphale絕對不會知道自己為了那一次「初次見面」究竟謹慎的計畫了多久，包括攀牆的優雅、展翅的角度、甚至自我介紹與那些漫不經心的聊天內容⋯⋯不可能！因為他誰都沒說！

Aziraphale的確什麼都不知道。  
他只知道，那對「看似」满不在乎、半瞇的眼睛已經完全被金黃覆蓋，一絲絲白都沒有。  
他輕笑出聲。

「⋯⋯嗯，是喔。」

那回視他的金眸波光粼粼，如同陽光下的小麥田。  
如同六千年前惡魔第一次向他搭話時一般耀眼。

And now he knows why。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自Neil Gaiman回應某粉絲關於眼睛的問題。  
> Crowley的金色蛇眼會根據他在多大的壓力下以及他努力試著扮演人類的情況下有所改變。


End file.
